Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-96469 discloses a conventionally known waste plastics oil reconversion device which reconverts waste plastics (high-polymer wastes) heavy oil (Grade-A heavy oil equivalent) after thermally cracking it by heating.
The oil reconversion device is equipped with a melting bath which has a first crucible placed inside a first coil, induction-heats the first coil by feeding a high-frequency current through the first coil, and melts solid waste plastics such as polyethylene, polysterol, and vinyl chloride contained in the first crucible at around 250° C. (70° C. for vinyl chloride), which is a relatively low temperature to obtain a molten plastic, and a thermal cracking bath which has a second crucible placed inside a second coil, induction-heats the second crucible by feeding high-frequency current through the second coil, and thermally cracks the molten plastic contained in the second crucible by heating it to a high temperature of around 450° C. (170° C. for vinyl chloride) to generate a cracker gas, which when cooled obtains a heavy oil.
However, the following problems remain to be solved for such a waste plastics conventional oil reconversion device.
First, because the waste plastics inside the first crucible to be induction-heated are heated as it is being agitated, its melting performance is limitated and is insufficient from the viewpoint of rapid melting and further homogeneous and high-quality melting.
Second, because construction is adopted wherein the bottom of the first crucible and the bottom of the second crucible are connected through a communicating tube, in which an open/close valve is installed, the manufacturing process becomes complex, making cleaning and maintenance difficult when the communicating tube is clogged.
Third, because it is equipped with two melting baths and a thermal cracking bath, although fit for processing a large amount of waste plastic, in processing small amounts of waste plastic, the large scale of the overall device may lead to a decrease in installability and universal usability, increasing running costs due to increased unnecessary power consumption.
The present invention has the objective of providing an oil reconversion device for waste plastics solves such problems of the background technology.